


Stained Glass Hearts

by NorthernSerpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Alice and FP aren't teenagers anymore. Will it be different this time around?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This one starts off sometime in early Season 3. We are ignoring the mafia/fizzle rock empire/Gladys being a Queenpin storyline because Alice has very little to do with it, and mostly because I truly do not understand what is going on.
> 
> Shoutout to deandratb who spent hours helping me come up with a title.

The last time Alice messed around with FP, her life shattered into a million little pieces. The cracks and sharp edges would remain with her forever. No matter how hard she tried to glue it back together, she could never quite hide all the imperfections. 

They were teenagers then, she reminded herself. Things were different now.  _ They _ were different now.

Hell, they weren’t even the same two people that they were a year ago. In the span of a few months, she had gone from making snide remarks, to suspecting him of murder, to asking him to dispose of a body, to spreading her legs whenever they were alone.

Desperate to shut up the bitter 16-year old in her head, Alice focused instead on the intoxicating feel of FP’s lips on hers. She was breathless and hot and desperate with a need for  _ more _ . FP’s hands were on her shoulders, gently guiding her to his bedroom. When the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed, she pulled him down on top of her so that his body was once again pressed tightly to hers.

No matter how much some things changed, others stayed the same. When it came to FP, she was still putty.

Their trysts could hardly be considered romantic, but they were fun and Alice couldn’t get enough of him. Their moments alone were so few and far between that she took what she could get. It was the only time when logic could shut off and they could allow themselves to just be.

As though reading her mind, his lips moved toward her neck while she fumbled with the buttons on his blue flannel shirt. She didn’t get very far before FP roughly pulled off her shirt and bra. He pushed her back onto the bed, and Alice drew her legs up and let FP pull down her jeans and panties, letting them drop to the floor. He slid down her body, dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed. Alice’s fingers fisted the heavy fabric still around his shoulders as he lowered himself closer to her wet center but refused to give her what she wanted. 

“FP!” she groaned, annoyed. He was such a tease.

She let go of his shoulder to move her hand between her legs. FP nudged it aside, feeling possessive, and she let out an embarrassing squeak as he slid his own finger inside her.

FP added another finger and started to pump them in and out. Her legs were already starting to tremble. Maybe it was the thickness of his fingers, or the angle that made it so good… either way, it wouldn’t take long for her to come. 

She sat up on her elbows. From this new angle, she could fully appreciate the erotic view of a fully-clothed FP between her legs being reflected in his mirrored closet door. Finally, he brought his mouth down and sucked her clit.

He paused. 

“Why did you stop?” she frowned. 

“You taste different.”

Alice froze, taking a moment to contemplate the fact that he really just said that. She wasn’t sure if she should be insulted or not. “What?”

“It’s not bad! Just different…” Sensing her incoming panic, FP back-pedalled. “Hey, it’s probably because of those herbs you’ve been taking recently.”

Alice nodded. Made sense. Everything always came back to diet.

“FP, you don’t have to keep going if it’s too weird,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I know I don’t have to,” he gently kissed her thigh. “I want to. There’s a difference. ” 

Only now Alice was self-conscious about her weird-tasting vagina and she wasn’t sure if _ she _ wanted him to. She tugged on his hair, guiding him back up to her so she could kiss him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she observed. “Take them off.”

He obeyed and stood up, stripping the remainder of his clothes. FP climbed onto the bed next to her, taking his hand and running it the full length of her slick pussy. She moaned as he lightly rubbed her swollen clit with his fingertip. She needed him inside her very soon otherwise she would honestly go crazy with desire.

“FP, I want to watch you fuck me.”

“Flip over,” FP growled.

Alice did as she was told. She crouched on all fours on his bed, facing the mirror. She watched, breathless, as FP pushed against her, his hard cock finding her welcoming entrance. 

She felt FP push his weight against her back, his large hands gripping her hips, keeping her in place. 

He moved to her breasts, squeezing and cupping them, flicking her nipples with his thumb. His haggard breath tickled her neck. She watched, fascinated as his tongue swirled gently along her neck, occasionally biting. FP’s hand moved south, searching for her clit.

Alice pushed her hips back into him, slowly at first, then faster. Harder. 

The final push over the edge was when she caught FP’s gaze in the mirror. Her hips bucked as she tried to get him as deep inside her as she possibly could. The pleasure of having FP inside her, of watching them both come undone as they claimed each other was too much. His name fell from her lips, and soon he followed. 

They collapsed on the bed, and Alice tried her best to enjoy the brief moment of tranquility. 

It was probably stupid to have forgone condoms yet again. But Alice was on the pill, and she made damn sure that she and FP were both clean and only having sex with each other. So what if they occasionally went bareback? Sometimes they got too caught up in the moment, or they simply ran out of condoms. They had their bases covered.

At least she thought they did. She hadn’t seen the minuscule font on the birth control package listing the expiry date.

Regardless, it was a moot point. This particular escapade wouldn’t result in anything. 

Because unbeknownst to Alice and FP, she was already pregnant.


	2. Week 7 － Blueberry

 

> "Even if you're not telling anyone you're pregnant yet, your baby's certainly telling you."
> 
> － 7 Weeks Pregnant, _What To Expect_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Between the Gargoyle King’s resurgence, and her move to The Farm, Alice had been too preoccupied to notice the subtle changes in her body. It was only when she had a moment to stop and breathe in the fresh air that she realized just how _exhausted_ she was.

At first she chalked it up with the adrenaline wearing off, but by the end of the first week, she was still falling asleep during yoga no matter how many hours she slept the night before. This morning was no different. The roosters had called hours ago, and she had simply rolled over and covered her ears with her pillow.

It was starting to grate on her. She was wasting away half her life by sleeping. Why couldn’t she stay awake? Fatigue was not normally a problem for her－she was more prone to insomnia, if anything. The last time she slept this much was when she was pregnant with Betty.

Her eyes shot open at the realization and she frantically reached for her phone. Swiping the icons on the screen, Alice impatiently waited for her period tracker app to open.

It was stress. It had to be. The last few months had been hell; it must have done a number on her cycle.

She scrolled through the calendar, noticing that even when her husband was revealed to be a serial killer, her period was always frustratingly regular.

This couldn’t be happening.

Yet, it was.

_Shit._

Now that Alice thought of it, not only was she weeks overdue, her boobs were sore, she was constantly making trips to the bathroom…not to mention the gas and the bloating she had been experiencing as of late. She really should have noticed sooner.

She had been so busy and stressed that she simply did not have time to investigate her symptoms any further. She just assumed that whatever was ailing her would go away on its own. She was much too old to be making _those_ kind of mistakes so Alice never even considered the possibility that she might be pregnant.

Alice knew what came next. She would buy the test, pee on a stick, and regardless of the outcome, she vowed she would handle it differently than her teenage-self. That she would not make the same mistakes again.

A few days later, Alice let herself into FP’s trailer to find him tearing apart his closet.  She had called earlier to let him know that she would be in town for the day, and FP had invited her without a second thought.

A lot changed in just a few short hours.

He had a pile of clothes piled haphazardly on his bed while he searched the back of his closet for a large enough bag. The army duffel he would have normally used seemed to be missing.

“What are you doing?” she asked from his bedroom door, announcing her presence. _Shit_. He forgot to cancel. “It looks like your closet threw up in here.”

“I got word about Jughead. Turns out he and Archie went on a little road trip to Toledo to visit his mom,” FP explained as he rooted around his closet. He found an old gym bag buried in in the back and tossed it on the bed.

“That’s amazing news! Does Fred know?”

FP tensed. “We’re leaving ASAP.”

“Oh.” Her eyes darted nervously to her hands that were toying with the rings on her fingers. “Does your parole officer know?”

FP snorted. “I doubt he’d notice.”

He took a step toward her, and enveloped Alice in his arms. God, he had missed her. “I’m sorry, Alice. I was looking forward to spending some time with you.”

“It’s okay, FP. I understand. It’s for the kids,” Alice reached up on her tiptoes, and softly kissed the corner of his mouth. “Do you need help packing?”

“That would be _amazing,_ ” he said with that dopey grin plastered on his face. “What would I do without you?”

Something flashed in her eyes－was it uncertainty? Fear? Whatever it was vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Soon Alice was sitting determinedly on his bed refolding his boxers, so FP didn’t think too much of it. He had more pressing issues to attend to.

“How long will you be gone?” she asked suddenly.

FP shrugged. “A few days, maybe. No more than a week.”

Alice considered this and reshuffled her piles. “You’re going to need more socks.”

He opened his drawer and tossed two more pairs at her before moving to place the pre-approved items into the bag.

“So how’s Farm life treating you?” FP asked as they continued packing.

“It’s been good,” at his raised eyebrow she relented. “Okay fine. It was a bit of a rough transition.”

Sensing that there was more, he reached for her busy hands, steadying them.

“What’s going on?” he asked. He felt her tense slightly at his question.

“Nothing really. I’ve got a stubborn teenager who hates me. You know, the usual,” she rolled her eyes dramatically in a blatant effort to change the topic.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not telling me everything?”

Not wanting to add any more complications to their already messy lives, they had avoided making any promises to each other. It was a risk to keep pushing the issue. He wasn’t her husband; he wasn’t even her boyfriend.  He knew they were exclusive, sure, but that was more of a health and safety thing, not a flowers and dinner and _being in a relationship_ thing.

It wasn’t his place to ask.

“It’s fine,” she paused and looked down at their intertwined hands. “I’m fine.”

FP would have pushed the issue had it not been for the sound of Fred’s truck pulling up outside, reminding him of the tight schedule they were on.

Alice let go of his hands, and finished putting the last of his clothes neatly into the bag. “You best not keep Fred waiting.”

Right. Fred.

“Man, this is going to be one hell of an awkward trip,” he grumbled as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Just thinking about the tense car ride and the subsequent reunion with his estranged wife and daughter was enough to make his blood run cold. That wasn’t even factoring in any trouble his boy would inevitably get involved with.

Alice crossed her arms tightly across her chest. “Just… come back in one piece, okay?”

It seemed like such a simple request, but there was something about the way her voice trembled just slightly that made FP want to pull her back in his arms and never let go.

FP took a step and pulled Alice into his chest, kissing the crown of her head.

“I promise.”


	3. Week 11 - Strawberry

> "At 11 weeks pregnant, your lower abdomen is probably just starting to protrude a bit too (though you likely still look less like you're pregnant and more like you've been overdoing it on the doughnuts)."
> 
> －11 Weeks Pregnant,  _What To Expect_  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Alice had been relieved when the quarantine was lifted, for it allowed for normalcy to return to Riverdale. Crime was at an all time high, they had been living off of non-perishable food items since fresh produce was impossible to come by, and troubled youth had been piled on her living room floor for far too long. 

FP and Jughead had been gone for almost a month. They had been able to contact her and Betty periodically, but their calls were cut short as soon as their quarters ran out. During one of their too-short conversations, FP had asked her to check his trailer, and she complied under the guise of not wanting to allow squatters to take over.

When the end of the quarantine had been announced, Alice had made her way to the trailer for one final inspection before Jughead and FP came home. She opened the fridge, mentally making a list of groceries to buy. There wasn't a whole lot left in there; Betty had enthusiastically tossed everything that had gone bad. Alice was grateful for that because the conflicting smells made her stomach churn and she was running out of excuses to feed her inquisitive daughter. 

Hearing the screen door open, Alice turned around sharply with her heart beating rapidly in her chest. A sob caught in in her throat, and Alice covered her mouth as she laid her eyes on FP for the first time in much too long. 

“Honey, I'm home,” he called in a mocking sing-song voice.

Lightning quick, Alice rushed to him and FP caught her in his strong arms. He wrapped them around her waist, holding her as she leaned against his chest, looking into his face. She reached up to stroke his rough cheek noting that his beard was longer and more unkempt than before. 

“You're back,” she said in awe. Noticing that he was alone, she frowned. “Wait, where’s Jughead?”

“Your house,” he chuckled. Alice sighed in relief, both because Jughead was safe, and because it would be near impossible for him and Betty to get any alone time. Their boarders were constantly following Betty around. 

She threw her arms around his neck, melding into his body. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“You better believe it, babe.”

FP bent and brushed his lips against hers, a sensation Alice had feared she would never experience again. His lips were firm and familiar and lingered for an eternity. He pulled away and smiled at her.  

He tilted and scooped her into his arms, carrying her toward the bedroom as their lips locked in a fierce exploratory kiss. He deposited her on the bed and she fell with a giggle among the pillows. Alice sat up as he stood beside the bed in the darkness, his face highlighted by moonlight spilling in through the window. She reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, wanting to drink in the sight of him.

“I’ve missed you,” he said as he climbed onto the bed. He pushed her back against the pillows, nudging her legs open and settling himself between.

God, she had missed him too. More than she had thought possible.

He moved to her neck, found that sweet spot he liked. But Alice knew they couldn’t continue down that path. FP wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t blind; he was bound to notice. 

“FP…” it came out more as a moan than the warning she intended. He moved back to her lips, swallowed her weak protests. One of his hands was tangled in her hair; the other trailed along the waistband of her jeans snapping her out of the perfect moment.   “FP…Stop…” her hands landed on FP’s chest and she reluctantly pushed him back. “I can’t…” 

Alice rolled out from under him and sat at the edge of his bed, nervously toying with her jewelry.  “Before we continue, there’s something you need to know.”

The bed dipped next to her as FP sat beside her. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him but she knew his brow would be creased with worry.

“Talk to me, Alice. Are you okay?” he asked as he took her hand in his. 

She nodded.

“I'm…” the word got stuck in her throat. She lifted her shirt slightly and guided their joint hands to her stomach. Maybe it would be easier if she showed him.

“Alice?” his dark eyes were wide with confusion. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

The confirmation came out as a whisper, but the gravity of her words were not lost.  “I'm pregnant.” 

It was the first time she managed to say it out loud. The weight of the secret she had been carrying finally lifted, only to be replaced by another anxiety.

FP’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes darted to her stomach.  Of all the things Alice could have said tonight, that was one of the last things he had expected. 

_ Pregnant. _

The word hung heavily in the air between them as FP gawked at her until she spoke again. 

“I think Betty suspects something, but I haven’t told anyone yet. I wanted you to be the first to know.”

Alice couldn’t fault him for his stunned silence. She had had weeks to come to terms with what it meant to have his child growing inside of her. He only had a few seconds to process her news. 

“When did you find out?” FP finally sputtered. 

“Just before you left for Toledo,” her eyes darted down, ashamed. His widened at the implications. “I came over intending on telling you, but with everything that was going on－what with Jughead and Archie on the run and you and Fred following them to Toledo－ I thought it could wait a few days.”

“And then the quarantine turned a few days into a few weeks,” FP mumbled, finishing her thought. It didn’t take a genius to know where she was going with this. 

“It didn’t feel right to break the news over the phone.” 

FP tentatively ghosted a hand over her bare belly. At first glance, nobody would know that she carried a child inside her.  _ Their  _ child.  “And everything’s alright? You’re healthy?”

“I saw Dr Patel. Everything is fine. He’s keeping an eye on me due to my ‘advanced age,’ but otherwise, everything is in order.” she reassured him. “I'm about 11 weeks.”

He supposed it was a good sign that she was telling him this time around. But he had to be sure of what she planned to do, and what Alice expected from him. Given her age, the risks were incredibly high, but it was her body and he would respect whatever decision she made.

“I’m so sorry, FP,” her voice cracked. “I should have noticed sooner, I should have told you sooner and I should have been more careful, but I got all mixed up because I haven’t had to take birth control in a long time and I didn’t notice the packs were expired, and now our kids are going to hate us and I’m sorry, FP. I’m so so sorry.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault,” FP murmured as he pulled Alice into his arms. “It takes two to tango. I’m just as responsible. We thought we had our bases covered.” 

“I should be letting you process, not snotting up your shirt,” she mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay.”

Alice continued to sob quietly into his arms as he rocked her gently, tears falling freely from the dam that had finally let go. 

“I want you to know that I’m with you, no matter what you decide…” he trailed off as he rubbed circles on her back.

“It’s going to be different this time,” she whispered. He continued to hold her tightly because this was the one thing he knew he could do for her. “I’ve thought a lot about this while you were gone. I know the timing isn’t ideal, but when is it ever? I want this baby.” 

This baby.

_ Their  _ baby.

“So we’re doing this then?” FP asked, still slightly bewildered and looking for confirmation. “We’re having a baby?”

“Yeah. We are,” Alice smiled through her tears. “Can you believe it, FP?”

“Alice, we’re having a baby,” FP grinned stupidly. It didn’t seem real, no many how many times he said it. He rubbed her belly. “Our baby is in there.”

She put her hand over his. “That it is.”

FP had no idea what this journey would even entail. They still had so much to sort out, so many details to discuss. 

They’d figure it out. They had to.

"Wait," a thought struck him. "Is this why you tasted differently? Because I knocked you up?"

Alice laughed and it was the most wonderful sound he had ever had the pleasure of hearing. 


	4. Week 12 - Lime

> “ This week marks a turning point for your baby. “
> 
> \- 12 Weeks Pregnant, _What to Expect_

 

* * *

It was rare for a day to go by in FP’s childhood without the distinct sound of a beer bottle smashing into glittering fragments against the wall. Back then, FP was still young and idealistic, vowing that he would never turn out like his old man. And while FP never broke his children’s arms, or pulled a knife on them for talking back, he reluctantly lived up to his namesake, gifting his own children with scars.

Now there was another kid on the way for him to screw up. 

FP tried not to think too hard about the tiny stranger forming in Alice’s womb. It was remarkably easy to shove that little factoid into the far reaches of his mind alongside the dusty chest filled with past trauma and regrets.

It didn’t seem real until he stood around awkwardly watching Dr Patel put a glob of gel on Alice’s stomach. FP stared at screen, mesmerized at the fuzzy picture of the life they had accidentally created.

They hadn’t really talked about it since the quarantine was lifted a few days ago. Alice had opted to give him time and space to process, only inviting him to the 12-week ultrasound. 

They hadn’t discussed what it meant that  _ a baby _ was on its way, let alone what it meant for  _ them _ . 

Was there even a  _ them _ ?

“There it is!” Dr Patel smiled warmly. “Let’s see if we can find the heartbeat.”

He moved the ultrasound wand, and the tiny tympanic heartbeat reverberated around the otherwise silent room.

FP could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his chest, the beating getting louder and louder, drowning out everything else with its cacophonous thumping. The sound was unbearable, every beat pushing the air out from his lungs. He didn’t notice the crumpled pamphlets in his tight fist, or Alice’s hand reaching for his.

“FP? Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine,” he tugged at his collar in an attempt at relief. “It’s just a little hot in here.”

“You sure?” 

“I just need some fresh air,” he managed before turning on his heel and rushing out the door. 

The crisp autumn air was a welcome change from the stifling sterile hospital from which he had fled. FP collapsed onto the first bench he saw and popped a new stick of gum. A group of nurses stood a few feet away, clouds of smoke circling around them.

“FP?” Alice took a seat next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“It has a heartbeat,” he stated, bewildered. “Our baby has a heartbeat.”

Jesus fucking Christ, they were  _ having a baby.  _

“This is such a bad idea,” he continued, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Alice tensed. “You said you were with me…” she stood rigidly, crossing her arms defensively across her chest, blue eyes flashing dangerously. “FP, I won’t have to you traipsing in and out of this child’s life.”

Realizing what his words sounded like, FP’s eyes widened. “That’s not what I meant!” he backtracked. “Of course the baby comes first. It’s just...Do you realize that we’ll be pushing 70 when this kid graduates from high school?” 

“No, we won’t,” she raised an unamused eyebrow. “We’re not that old.”

“But we are!” he cried, waving the pamphlets around madly. “Alice, this is a _ geriatric pregnancy _ ! There’s a higher risk of complication. Do you know what preeclampsia is? According to this, it might be the thing that kills you!”

“FP, this is exactly why Dr Patel is keeping such a close eye on me. I’m not the first pregnant woman in her 40s, and I’m certainly not the last,” she assured him. “More and more women are having babies later in life.” 

“And what if this kid is born prematurely? Or has Down’s?” he continued weakly. “How the hell are we going to afford a kid with special needs? For fuck’s sake, I’m still paying off Jughead’s medical bills from Riot Night!”

“FP, breathe,” Alice reached for his frantic hands, cutting off his panicked tirade. “Dr Patel is keeping a very close eye on me and the baby. He’s sending me to do some genetic screening tests, so if there are any abnormalities, we’ll be prepared. But can we please hold in the panic until we know for sure? There might not even be anything to worry about.”

He took a deep breath, let the cold air fill his lungs. It did little to settle his anxiety－there were so many things that could go wrong. But he needed to calm the fuck down and man up. 

When FP had told Alice that he was all in, he had meant it, and he meant it even more now. 

But FP had a history of making grand promises－to his kids, to his wife, to himself－and no matter how well-intentioned he was, FP was a bull unleashed in a china shop ready to break everything in his sight.

He never got his family back together, he couldn’t hold down a job and worst of all, he looked in the mirror and saw his father scowling in disappointment. 

It would be different this time. They were older, more experienced, if not any wiser.

“When do we start telling people?” FP asked. It was the end of the first trimester and he had a vague understanding that was when most people made pregnancy announcements. "The kids are bound to figure it out sooner or later."

"I know," Alice cast her eyes downward. “ Maybe we can do brunch this weekend? It’ll give us a little time to figure things out...”

“Jughead does love brunch...He also loves solving mysteries,"  FP's eyes twinkled. “You know, we could just leave the ultrasound lying around for Miss Marple and Columbo to find.”

Alice laughed.  “As tempting as that is, we can’t. We need to at least _pretend_ to be responsible adults."

"Oh, come on, Alice. Betty and Jug would get a kick out of it."

"No," she smacked him gently on the arm, trying to suppress the silly grin that threatened to spread across her face. "No scavenger hunts. And that's final."

 


	5. Week 13-Lemon

> "The promise of laughter, cries and very first words start now with the formation of vocal cords."
> 
> \- 13 Weeks Pregnant, _What to Expect_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Before they knew it, Saturday night rolled around and dove-eyed couples like Jughead and Betty flooded into Pop’s to order dinner. Unlike their children, Alice and FP did not have the luxury. On this particular date night, Alice had set up a flip chart and her laptop in her dining room as she waited anxiously for the roar of FP’s motorcycle to announce his arrival. 

Alice no longer looked like she had splurged on too much homemade bread; her stomach had popped and it was only getting more difficult to hide. While she had been through this three times before, she was still amazed at how different each of her pregnancies had been. With her first, she had gone four months before she could no longer hide it. Betty, on the other hand, had loudly declared her presence by Week 10. 

She tugged nervously at her once loose blouse. The fabric stretched and pulled at the seams, the buttons threatening to pop open. The band of her bra dug uncomfortably into her sides. Much to her horror, she now understood the appeal of using leggings as pants after claiming Polly’s hand-me-downs as her own. 

Her heart leapt to her throat when she heard his knock on the door. 

“Welcome!” she exclaimed a tad too cheerfully. If FP sensed her unease, he did not let it show. He simply followed her through her house, taking a hesitant seat opposite the flip chart.

He felt like he was crashing a board meeting. “Is this really necessary?”

“FP, it’s important for us to maintain a united front. Jughead and Betty are going to have a lot of questions. We need to be prepared,” she stated as she uncapped a marker. “We are going to brainstorm every possible question they might have, and then we will answer them one by one.”

FP chewed on his gum as he took in her delicate script on the page. Evidently, she had grown impatient and had started without him, scrawling colour-coordinated questions across the page.

_ What about Gladys and Hal? What legalities need to be dealt with? Where is the baby going to live?  _

Et Cetera.

His brain hurt. 

“Before we begin, there is something I need clarified,” Alice took a deep breath. “What did you mean when you told me that you were with me no matter what I decided? Were you just talking about the baby, or－?

She trailed off, unable to get the words that had been ruminating in her mind for almost a fortnight. No matter how much she wished for it, she knew a baby could not save a relationship built on a foundation of carefree booty calls and things left unsaid

“I was talking about everything,” he confessed.

Alice dabbed at the corners of her eyes, with the back of a finger. She cursed her hormones, for leaving her in a constant state of tears. 

She hesitated. “Does everything include  _ us _ ?” 

They had never discussed the future - only major conversation they had was when they went to Planned Parenthood together for testing.  They were married. To other people. They didn’t have the luxury of planning a future they had no right to. Yet, in the time between being awake and asleep, he let his mind wander back to Alice. Always to Alice. 

FP stood and took a step toward her. He lifted her chin up with two fingers, forcing her to look him. “Alice, during the quarantine, I found myself thinking of you every single day. I missed you  _ so  _ much.”

“Are you just saying that because I have your bun in my oven?” she asked softly, eyes shimmering.

“No,” FP knew better than anybody about the pressures bestowed upon a child tasked with saving its parents’ relationship and how it was destined to fail. Once upon a time, he believed that sticking it out with Gladys and maintaining the guise of a traditional family unit was what was best for the kids. What was best for him.

Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe all his kids needed were functional parents who loved them unconditionally. Everything else was just extra.

“I want to give us a real shot,” he continued, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.. “I’m not just saying that because of the baby. I want  _ this _ .”

As though to emphasize his point, FP lifted her chin, and bent down, giving her the most tender kiss of her life. He poured everything he didn’t know how to convey into the kiss. It was equal parts hope and love, and just as electric as the lust-filled frenzies that got them into this mess. No matter how much time had gone, it still felt as natural as always, like it was meant to be. 

When he slowly pulled away, Alice kept her eyes closed, savouring the sensation, unwilling to let it go. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. 

“Well that’s one item taken care of,” Alice’s eyes sparkled, this time with joy.

If they didn’t have so many other items burning a hole in Alice’s meeting agenda, FP would have fireman carried her upstairs and taken care of her using nothing but his tongue. But Betty and Jughead would be back soon; they didn’t have time. So while Alice continued to write purposefully, FP let himself sit with the fact that they were planning their future. 

Finally, Sunday morning arrived, and along with it, the long-anticipated brunch with Jughead and Betty. Had it really been less than a week since the ultrasound? It felt like the picture had been burning a hole in his jacket pocket for much longer. Yet, it felt like no time had passed. 

Perhaps Alice went a little overboard with the food. A mountain of waffles, French toast, bagels, sausages, eggs covered the table. She couldn’t decide what to make, so she made everything. The illogical part of her brain assured her that the kids having a full stomach would definitely soften the blow. 

FP teased her acquired Northside culinary skills, but he didn’t complain when he doused his French toast and breakfast sausages with maple syrup. Alice and Betty picked at their plates while the Joneses shovelled food into their mouths. 

“There are some  _ recent developments _ that we need to discuss with you two,” Alice began. She reached under the table, and squeezed FP’s leg hoping that it would somehow give her get her through this horrible conversation.

Panic flashed in Betty’s eyes, and Jughead’s fork trembled as he placed it gently onto his plate. 

“Just cut to the chase. I know you’ve been having secret appointments,” Betty confessed, voice trembling ever so slightly. “Be honest with me. Is it serious?”

“I’d say so,” Alice responded, astounded at her daughter’s astuteness. Had she known about FP this entire time? Perhaps they weren’t as discreet as they had thought.

Betty nodded, taking it in. “How long do you have left?”

Alice exchanged a quick glance with FP. He wrapped his hand around hers, giving her strength. “About six months.”

"Six months?” Betty repeated, mouth gaping. “That's not a lot of time... Are you're  _ sure _ nothing else can be done?"

Alice was firm. "I've made my decision. This is what I want."

Betty sobbed. The dam that had been holding back her tears unleashed a barrage of pain. “Mom, you can’t do this to me... Please don’t leave me.”

Alice looked to FP, wide-eyed and terrified. It was not that she was unsympathetic to her daughter’s pain. Alice simply did not know how to respond in an appropriate manner. It wasn’t like there was a handbook that covered this uncharted territory.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Elizabeth. I'm not leaving you."

Sending, Alice’s rising distress, FP gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before jumping in. “Betty, I want to be clear that I'm going to be with you all every step of the way.' 

“What?” Betty blinked. “You knew?” 

Evidently his words did little to comfort the crying teen. “Um. Yeah…”

Betty turned to her mother. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m telling you now!” Alice protested. 

Jughead pinched his temple. “Dad, if you knew, how could you keep it from us? It's not really fair for Alice to have leaned on you this whole time, completely keeping her own daughter in the dark.”

“'I get why you feel that way, boy. But this is a delicate subject and how Alice is feeling and what she needs has to come first.”

Jughead’s eyes darted between the two adults, noting that their hands were hidden under the table. As if reading his mind, Betty sighed. 

“And FP is who you want,” she stated, comprehension dawning. 

“Yes. He is.”

“But you’re married,” Jughead interjected. “To other people.”

"This situation is not without... _complications_ ,”  Alice added awkwardly. “We’ve made appointments with Attorney McCoy to discuss next steps.”

FP continued. “Listen, the circumstances may not be ideal, but we both want to make the best of things.”

Betty wiped a tear as Jughead nodded as they mulled this over. 

“Does anybody else know?” asked Jughead. 

“It’s not a secret or anything,” Alice shook her head. “We just ask that you refrain from telling anybody about the baby until we talk to Polly and Jellybean.”

Silence hung in the air, a gaping void begging to be filled. Alice frowned, scanning Betty and Jughead’s faces to better gauge their reactions, only to be rewarded with intense shock and confusion. 

She turned to FP, confused. “What did I say?”

FP shrugged. He truly did not know.

“You’re having a baby?” Jughead finally spoke.

“Yes,” Alice blinked. “What did you think we were talking about?”

“We thought you were dying!” cried Betty. 

The laugh came from FP like a newly sprung leak - slow and timid at first, building momentum as he struggled to contain it. He bit his lip in a futile effort, but it came from deep inside him. He tried to stop his hysterics, but the more he struggled, the more it came out of him. 

Alice and Betty folded their arms, arched their eyebrows in perfect unison, waiting for him to get over himself.

“This isn’t funny,” Betty said.

FP’s laughs quickly turned from a trickle to a free-flowing waterfall. He was in that state of intoxication when he could find no release other than to let it all out.

“They... thought... you...dying...” he wheezed. 

Alice knew it was in her best interest to stay straight-faced－ one of them had to be the adult. But before she could stop herself, her poker face crumbled and she was giggling in spite of herself. 

It had gone a lot differently than they had anticipated. But the Worst Case Scenario hadn’t played out, and for that FP was thankful. As Jughead fumbled with the keys to the trailer, FP clapped him on the back.

“Thanks for being so calm about everything,” FP said.

“You know, it probably would have been less emotionally scarring if Alice was dying,” Jughead snarked as he opened the door. He tensed.

“What’s wrong?’ FP frowned. 

“Dad, there’s someone here,” Jughead whispered. 

Instinctively, FP reached for his knife and pushed through the doors, expecting to see his few possessions thrown about. The trailer had been the site of a handful break-and-enters over the years, and there was that time evidence was planted to frame him for murder… As a former gang leader, FP knew to tread carefully.

What he didn’t expect was to see his estranged wife and daughter eating popcorn and watching a Clint Eastwood movie. Jellybean was too enthralled to notice their presence, but Gladys turned as soon as she heard them enter. 

“Hi, Honey,” she grinned. “We’re home.”


End file.
